1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for printing on a printing medium using ink containing a special glossy ink having a texture such as a glossy appearance.
2. Background Technology
With printers that are used as printing devices, a printer which is the printing device performs printing by affixing ink to a printing medium. Technology is known with which a base layer is formed on a printing medium, and an image layer representing an image is formed on the base layer (e.g. Patent Documents 1 and 2). With the technology in Patent Document 1, white ink is used to form the base layer, and colored inks such as black, magenta, cyan, yellow and the like are used to form the image layer.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-50555 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-166152 (Patent Document 2) are examples of the related art.